


Rosa acicularis

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Drinking, Boarding School, Multi, Pureblood Politics, The Strilondes are Hunters, The Trolls are Vampires, The other Kids are just regular Humans, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Rosa acicularis</em>, also known as the prickly wild rose, is a deciduous shrub, the branches of which are an apotropaic that is said to harm vampires.</p><p>Alternative title; In which a group of vampires from varying social classes and backgrounds are shipped off to a boarding academy so that they may learn how to better co-exist with humans and create a more tolerant generation beneficial for the continued future of both species. Involves supercilious purebloods, rebellious commoners, a former human who is apparently stable, various romantic entanglements, a long list of less than acceptable solicitations, hunters who are forced to fraternise with their quarry, unapproved use of weapons on school grounds, a lack of regard for humans and their general fragility, said delicate humans swooning over their potential killers like school girls - many of them are in fact school girls - and numerous instances of blood drinking and related activities that may or may not be performed with dubious consent.</p><p>(Based on the world of Vampire Knight, but can be understood without prior knowledge of that anime/manga universe - I hope. Tags will be updated with or just before a new chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa acicularis

“Wakey-wakey Erifish!”

Feferi’s voice reaches your drowsy ears under the duvet, and when you poke your head up to look for her, you promptly dive back down again after the sun assaults your eyes. She opened the curtains, of course she did.

“What time is it?” You mumble, feeling around for your glasses, “and did you have to let the fuckin’ sun in?”

“It’s five o’clock in the afternoon on an absolutely lovely day!” She replies, plopping down on the end of your bed, “Now stop being a big guppy and get up.”

Those fish puns are going to be the death of you one day, if only because you'll accidentally let one slip in front of the Senate, because apparently you can subconsciously pick up awful nautically themed puns over Cod knows how many years. The prized Pureblood Princess may be able to get away with it, but you’re on thin ice as it is – not that it’s your fault Captor decided to pick a fight, and even if it was, you’re a Pureblood and his lineage is so diluted with humans that he’s barely an aristocrat, so who started it shouldn’t even be a thing to consider. But no, he’s Fef’s sweetheart and ‘ _don’t you dare lay a finger on him Eridan blah blah blah_ ’. You finally locate your glasses, but putting them on only serves to magnify the blinding light. Holding up a hand so that you can actually fuckin’ see, you stalk over to the curtains and tug them closed. Ah, sweet darkness.

“You’re going to catch on fire if you spend any more time in the sun,” You tell her, “and when you do, I will only douse the flames to say ‘I told you so’.”

You throw a dusting of frost onto her head to make your point. She gasps but doesn’t try to shake it off, instead just grabbing a pillow and launching it at you with such force that your room is a flurry of feathers when you bat it aside. Judging by the way Feferi bursts into laughter, and the white shape that drifts slowly down to land on your nose, a good deal of the stuffing went over you. Great, as if you needed something else to deal with tonight – today, fuck it is way too early for this.

“You look like a baby owl!” She giggles, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah so fuckin’ _hilarious_.” You drawl, throwing more frost at her as you walk to the bathroom, leaving a trail of frozen feathers behind you.

Oh God they went _everywhere_ ; you’re going to need to get all of these out before you wash your hair, or you’re going to be shedding fluff until tomorrow. But you can’t be mad at Feferi, mainly because you’ve known her your whole life and she’s basically your everything, but also because her mother fucking terrifies you, and you’re not ashamed to admit it. That woman is on a whole new level of scary, like when you look at her you think you understand how humans feel around vampires.

Feferi is still waiting for you when you’re finally done. Wait, no, she must have left at some point because she’s not wearing her nightclothes anymore. A white jacket wraps perfectly around her frame, a red bow at the front and the black collar of her shirt folded neatly around the neck, matching the socks that reach just to the hem of her white skirt.

“You can stop staring and say something now.” She teases, hands on her hips.

“You look beautiful.” You reply, the words slipping out with practiced ease – you used to be a stuttering wreck every time you tried to compliment her.

“Thank you.” She grins, tucking a strand of wavy hair behind her ear, “You should get your uniform on so I can tell you how handsome you look.”

You raise an eyebrow at her, but she just skips out of the room with a smile still plastered on her face. Right, your uniform. Ugh. You’d tried to believe that this whole school thing was just a bad dream, or a joke, but as you slip on your white waistcoat and begin struggling with the stupid chain thing around your tie, it hits you that you’re not going to be waking up here tomorrow night. You’ve got to admit that the uniform suits you though, crisp and clean, with tiny details and elegant piping. You doubt any of the other boys will be able to wear it better. You try to imagine them all in turn, having to stifle a chuckle when your brain conjures up Karkat’s scowling face. The last time you saw Kar in anything formal was at your parents' Christmas party last year, and although it didn’t look half-bad, he hated every second of it.

You suppose that’s one good thing about this move; you get to be roommates with your best friend. Well, best guy friend anyway. Your parents probably won’t approve of it, but they’ve never approved of you being friends with anyone except Feferi, so it’s nothing new. You get a little jealous of your brother sometimes, and the way he just dipped off of their radar once he moved out. No standing around at boring parties, or making nice with the slimiest aristocrats the Senate has to offer. His interests lie a bit further down the pyramid, if his latest letter to you about a ‘delightfully obedient commoner’ was anything to go by – in fact, you would be surprised if he hasn’t netted himself a human by now and turned them, he’d probably get a kick out of the whole ‘master and slave’ thing.

“Eeeridaaan,” Feferi calls from outside, “hurry up or we’re going to be laaate.”

“Gimme a sec!” You dart back into the bathroom to check that getting dressed didn’t ruin your hair, then grab your bag, taking one last look at the only bedroom you’ve ever had, before joining Feferi and leaving the house.

There’s a limousine waiting as usual, and you slide in just as the servants finish loading your luggage into the back. Your parents left to go on a cruise a few days ago, and Feferi’s mother is never home, so there’s only a few of the kinder employees there to see you off. They bow and wave politely, scurrying back indoors as soon as the driver starts the engine.

“It’s going to be okay.” Feferi says, patting your arm and wearing her most comforting expression.

You smile and put your hand over hers, “Thanks Fef, I know.”

She smiles back and lays her head down on your shoulder, settling in for the hour long trip to your new life. You sigh, resting your cheek against her hair and letting the calming scent of her floral shampoo waft into your nose.

“You do look handsome by the way.” She adds, and you’re glad she can’t see the way you still blush after all these years.

“Thanks Fef, I know.” You repeat, your tone betraying the smile tugging at your lips.

She chuckles into your shoulder, hugging your arm to her chest with both hands. Maybe this won’t be as bad as you’re expecting; Fef is going to be there with you like always, you’ll get to spend more time with Kar and not have your parents asking ‘ _are you going to see_ him _again?_ ’ every time you try to slip out at the ass crack of dusk, just on the off-chance that they won’t notice and you’ll miss a lecture. Spoilers – they always noticed. You’ll get to see all of your other ‘friends’ too, even if some of them are closer to being your enemy. Yeah, maybe it won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short first chapter, but I just had to get this idea up because it's kind of become an obsession. I have a rough idea of where this is going, but updates might be slow whilst I figure out the plot details, so bear with me. Oh and let me know what you think, I'm going to try and make this accessible for people who haven't read/watched Vampire Knight (which is probably most of the people reading this) but if you need clarification on something major, just let me know.
> 
> So in short, this is a Trolls-are-vampires AU that takes place in the world of Matsuri Hino's vampire manga. It's purely self-indulgent, but I thought I'd share it on the off-chance that someone else wants to read it.
> 
> Also Eridan has ice powers :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I hope you have a very good day or night ~


End file.
